Volodin Road Trip
Chapter 1: F*** This S*** The Volodin-Denisov Family got onto a old fashioned car. The two little ones sat at the back seats while behind them, their father and uncle that was thought to be dead sat in the further back seats. Anna looked at her husband and her twin brother, both uncomfortable with the cramped back seats. " (Why Anna?)" Mikhail asked with frustration. " (It's low profile)" Anna replied back. Mikhail looked at Dmitry, Dmitry was a tall man, his height was 6'0, he was struggling to position his legs. Mikhail was two inches taller than the Russian assassin and he put his legs up to his chest. " (How long will this take?)" Mikhail asked. " (Until we get to Berlin airport)" Anna said. Anna got into the car and started it. Dmitry watched the roads and cars. Alexander already asleep and Natasha was counting. They arrived at Russia's border, Dmitry went under a false name: Nikolai Dedov, she also went under a false name, Natalia Dedova. After passing the Russian border to Belarus, they met with Tariko and her family. They used Cyrillic much like what Russia did. Anna got out of the car. "Anna, you okay?" Tariko asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I don't think you understand the concept of a getaway car." She said. "It's low profile." Anna said. Tariko saw a handsome young man aged at least 23 in the car, he had round, youthful features, he wore a longcoat and trousers, and a man at least 27, his features were more rougher than the younger man's. " (Can you move your legs?)" Dmitry asked. " (No)" Mikhail said. She turned to them. " (Okay, you two can take a ten minute break)" She said to them in Russian. Both men got out of the car. " (My legs)" Dmitry groaned as he rubbed his aching kness. Tariko looked at Dmitry. He took Natasha and Alexander out of the car. After the 10 minutes, it was back in the car again. The ride was long and tedious, it took them hours and hours until they were out of Belarus. They were reaching the Polish border until Dmitry shouted out. Mikhail was getting pretty hungry himself, both of them had hardly eaten for 10 hours. " (Anna, I'm hungry)" He said. She looked at Dmitry from the mirror, Dmitry had one hand on his abdomen. " (Fine, we'll stop for something to eat)" She said. " (But no fried chicken restaurants)" Dmitry said. The group stopped at a resturaunt in Hrodna In an attempt to mask his identity, Dmitry took off his coat and shirt and shoved them in the trunk, he then put on a cut open shirt. " (Okay, we don't know if the Belarusians understand Russian or English language, but it's best we keep a low profile)" Anna whispered. A waitress walked over to them, she looked at Dmitry "I haven't seen a guy this handsome walking the street." She said. Anna was thankful the woman spoke English, her family mostly spoke Russian. "Okay, my husband will have salad, my two kids will have a kids meal and my brother will have pancakes with cheese." Anna said. "Okay." She said. She turned to Dmitry, who wore no ear translator. " (I ordered you pancakes with cheese)" She said to him. He nodded. " (Sounds good)" He said. When their food arrived, Dmitry hadn't eaten in over 10 hours and was starving, despite this, he ate silently, not drawing too much attention to himself. After they were done, the family were off again. Anna looked at her twin, who now fell asleep as a result of a food coma. They went through the checkpoint and now they were off again. It was now getting dark by the time they were getting into Warsaw, the adults took coffee to stay awake. It was nine o'clock. " (Dmitry, you drive)" Anna said. Dmitry gave a smile as if it was the greatest moment of his life, and Anna went to the back seats and slept of Mikhail's lap while Dmitry took the wheel. The other kids fell asleep, Dmitry wasn't tired because he was asleep for 3 hours because of his food coma. Because of Dmitry's ghost physiology, he could stay awake for a much longer time. The family drove for 3 hours. Chapter 2: Stopping The family took a break at a local shopping mall. Dmitry felt the familiar hollowness in his stomach. " (Anna)" Dmitry said. " (Not now Dmitry)" Anna said. " (I'm hungry)" Dmitry replied. Anna looked at him. " (You're always hungry)" She replied. Anna then went off to buy food, she was lucky some of the Polish spoke English, a language she could talk in. Dmitry sat there, he played with his niece, Natasha. Natasha sat on his abdomen and was about to get off when she heard a squeak coming from her uncle. " (Did I hurt you, uncle?)" She asked, worried. " (No, it tickles)" He said. After having something to eat, the family headed off.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86